


start again

by lourrygum



Series: gaycation [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gaycation, M/M, Multi, PWP, but you knew that already, kind of??, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: It hits him more like a feather than a freight train, his love for these boys. Because it’s always been there, and he’s always known, at least a little. He can’t see a path they could’ve gone down without somebody eventually fucking somebody, which would lead to a lot of jealousy and resentment because it fucking had to be all of them, or nothing at all. Either that or they’d spend their whole lives searching for each-other in other people because they all knew deep down that each-other is all they wanted.or, 5sos fuck on vacation





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two days on impulse rip 
> 
> You don't technically have to read the first part of this to enjoy the porn, but you might aswell since ur already sinning you feel me?

Luke’s first realization when he wakes up is the fact that Calum didn’t close the curtains last night after he asked him to. Calum’s argument had been that _the breeze from the window is nice_ but he had been too focused on the short-term and now, in the long-term, the sun was shining through the wide-open curtains and burning the exposed skin of Luke’s back.

“I can literally _see_ you gearing up to cuss someone out.” Comes Michael’s voice from the foot of the bed. Luke looks over at him, concentrating on smoothing his outraged expression into a more neutral one, one that’s normal for someone to have on their face 2 seconds after waking up. “Who’s it gonna be?” Michael encourages, looking excited. Michael loves it when Luke yells, considers it fun since it happens so rarely. 

Luke takes a long, deep breath.

“No one. I’m fine.” He mutters before sitting up, blinking away the sleep. “’S everyone up already?”

“’Already’,” Michael scoffs, “it’s 2. Even I’m up. And your back’s looking a little sunburnt, Lukey.”

“F-“ Luke begins, before cutting himself off as he takes in the hopeful expression on Michael’s face. He flings a pillow at him. “Shut up, I’m not taking the bait.” 

Michael sighs, rolling his eyes but seeming to let it go this time. Luke notices, for the first time that he’s half naked, his eyes roaming his body and also wishing he hadn’t bothered with the boxers that strongly resemble a pair that Ashton owns. Michael’s skin remains a light shade of pink, despite (and also because of) all the time he had been spending in the sun since they arrived a week ago. Luke stares a bit more at Michael’s body as he moves around the large bedroom, searching for something in the many drawers and unpacked suitcases. They only had seven days left in Hawaii, and judging from the lack of dick action there had been in the house in the last week, Luke is reasonably worried that this pattern will continue.

Their first (and only) time together had been spoken about so little, that Luke wondered whether he had dreamt it. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d mixed up his dreams with reality, and it goes down better in his mind to think that it didn’t happen at all, apart from in his wet dreams, than to know that it did happen and would probably never happen or be spoken about again.

Luke's feeling a bit stressed for someone who has just woken up.

Michael pulls a black snapback, which looks a lot like Luke’s out of suitcase triumphantly and jams it on top of his messy hair. “Before you ask, yes, I did steal your shit again.” Michael says without even turning to face Luke. Luke swings his feet over the edge of the bed, deciding to save his somewhat upsetting inner monologue for later, maybe when he’s pretending to be asleep to get out of doing late-night yoga with Calum and Ashton. Fucking weirdoes.

“Thieves always start with the small things you know.” Luke casts a meaningful glance in Michael’s direction and praises himself internally for his A1 acting skills. You can’t even tell he’s silently losing his shit.

Michael stands up from the floor and comes over to sit on the bed next to Luke, unreasonably close. Their thighs are touching. “I’m not a thief. I like to think of myself as a borrower.”

“So you’re planning on giving Ashton those back then?” Luke nods towards Michael’s stolen boxers. 

Michael looks at Luke for a second, eyes sparkling like they often do, usually before he convinces Luke to do something dumb like go out at 3am despite their 7am wake up call, or engage in an intra-band orgy. The sad thing is that Luke can’t even give Michael full blame for that last one.

“Mm, nope. Don’t think he’d want them after what I’ve done in them, you know?”

Luke’s next stupid question would be _what did you do in them?_ but luckily his brain catches up with his mouth just in time for him to realise- 

“Oh,” Luke says - _gasps_ , really, his eyes widening as they fall once more to the dark blue underwear, the connection forming in his mind to the other time he’d seen that particular pair of underwear, when they’d all sucked each-other’s fucking dicks. “Oh.” Luke starts to blush, which is incredibly stupid considering he hadn’t even turned the slightest shade of pink that day but whatever times change and it’s just… it’s different now. “Okay.” He says again, because two ‘oh’s’ wasn’t awkward enough.

Michael arches an eyebrow, and it’s clear that he expected more from Luke than blushing and flustered stammering, and it makes Luke want to go the fuck back to sleep because he’d rather not think about how much he’s into meeting Michael’s expectations of him, meeting all their expectations. An apology sits on the tip of his tongue but he has no clue what he’d be apologizing for, so he just sits quietly and tries not to look at Michael’s crotch.

“Dude,” Michael says, his voice amused. “Relax.”

Luke’s pissed enough at being told to relax that he manages to calm himself down and even flip Michael off before making his way to the shower. Michael wolf-whistles at him as he leaves the room, which Ashton hears and in turn yells up the stairs for Michael to “ _stop harassing Luke up there_ ", which gives Luke the opportunity to stick his tongue out at the older boy, a gesture which is, in his opinion, way more effective than the middle finger and should not be limited to children’s use only.

-

Luke’s only about 5 minutes into his shower when someone comes into the bathroom, opens the shower door and steps in behind him. He’s used to this happening, to the extent that he doesn’t even bother turning around and just mutters “you know _Scream_ scarred me for life so you’re lucky I didn’t deck you in the face out of fear for getting in here with me unannounced”. He’s so sure it’s one of his band-mates, just impatient to get their turn in the shower, which is the reason why he moans so loudly at the unexpected feeling of the person’s lips sucking the wet skin of his neck. Hands are suddenly around his waist and he draws his lower lip between his teeth to avoid any more embarrassing sounds. 

“Shit, Luke.” Comes the voice, amused at his volume, and of course.

“Michael?”

“Were you honestly expecting anyone else to have the balls?” Michael asks curiously, thumbs rubbing little circles into his skin. 

“Stop talking about your balls when I can feel them.” Luke complains, shifting away a little, to save face, if anything. Michael pulls him back against him.

“Do you _want_ to feel them?” He offers. “Like, with your hands?”

“Michael.” Luke groans.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Michael says, lips against his shoulder again.

“Fucks sake. This is- _shit_ ,” Luke breathes as Michael starts to suck a mark into the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Luke swallows, and Michael’s hand travels lower. Luke turns around to face the older boy, detaching his lips from his neck, which is bittersweet. Michael smiles pleasantly at him once they’re face-to-face. Luke swallows, taking in his wet hair, his glistening body.

“If you want me to go…” Michael offers, a knowing smile on his lips. He doesn’t even have to glance down to know Luke is half hard. 

“Just- It was a shock. I don’t- What?” Michael rolls his eyes at the younger boy.

“Listen, Luke, obviously no one else was gonna do it so I had to set things in motion.” Michael sighs long-sufferingly, “Again.”

“You poor thing.” Luke retorts. “So, what? That’s it? We’re all gonna suck each-other off again and then not talk about it for-“

“I was thinking we could go a little further than that today.” Michael offers, and the way he’s staring at Luke’s lips makes his throat tight, makes it near impossible for him to think about the fact that this could be potentially very messy. Not sex-wise, God no. He knows from experience that they can make anything work, no matter what the situation or how many cocks are involved. It’s _afterwards_ that Luke’s concerned about, it’s the fact that this could mess them up pretty badly in the long run.

Michael leans in closer, until Luke can feel his warm breath on his face, the water pouring against his back, and kisses Luke. Luke deepens it, suddenly hyper aware of the tight grip of Michael’s fingers on his waist, pulling him closer, making Luke shiver at the feeling of Michael’s dick against his thigh.

“Weird how the water just heated up when we kissed.” Michael says, pulling away but staying close.

“No it didn’t.” Luke says drily, smiling despite himself

“It totally did.” Michael says, leaning back in and trapping Luke’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking gently. 

The water gets shut off and the shower door is opened, and then Michael’s slowly pulling away, eyes on Luke’s. “Bedroom?” He asks.

Luke nods immediately, “You gonna get Cal and Ash?” He says, way too eagerly, but they already know he’s an eager mess of a boy and he doesn’t feel any need to hide it.

They’re already in there.” Michael says, turning and walking out of the shower, taking Luke’s hand and leading him

Wait. “ _What_?” Luke says, as they reach the bedroom door. Luke stops walking and Michael, not anticipating that, nearly gets his arm pulled off when Luke suddenly stands still. “They’re in there?”

Michael turns around to face him, a somewhat exasperated expression on his face. “I mean, yeah.” He says cautiously. 

Luke narrows his eyes. “Did you guys plan this?” He demands. 

“Well-” Luke cuts him off, shaking his head. Of fucking course, it would be Michael who would get the whole thing going. _Again_. Last time it had been Ashton he’d initially gone for, this time Luke. Was he working his way through the whole band, testing who he could turn on easily enough to bring them around to the idea of an orgy?

Granted, it wouldn’t take him too long to convince any of them. Not long at all. Luke could spend the next few minutes dwelling on how fucked that is, or he could shut his mouth and go in there and possibly get fucked. His dick perks up at the prospect of _another_ dick, but in his ass.

He reaches for the door handle and shoves it open, much to Michael’s obvious delight. Luke’s not sure exactly what he expected to see, maybe Calum and Ashton timidly sitting on the edge of the bed, avoiding each-other’s gazes. But if he thinks about it (which he’s kind of trying not to), it makes sense that they’d be fully naked and hungrily making out with each-other. 

Luke’s hand remains in Michael’s, so he feels Luke’s grip tighten at the sight.

“Lads,” Michael says, so casually Luke wants to laugh. He does, a bit, and Michael casts a fond glance at him. Calum, who’s pressed underneath Ashton, against the mattress, pulls back a bit at the sound of Michael’s voice, but Ashton’s just not having it, his lips finding a spot right under Calum’s jaw and proceeding to make sure everyone in the public eye knows exactly what Cal’s been doing in Hawaii.

Calum lets out this sharp, broken moan and Luke has to bite his lip to stifle a moan of his own. 

Michael flicks Ashton’s bare ass, and Ashton pulls away, looking back at him and rolling his eyes. Calum lays under him, eyelids drooping, a small smile on his face when he realises that Luke is staring. 

Michael drags Luke to sit on the bed with the other half of their band, and they’re all naked and various degrees of erect, and it’s nice, Luke thinks. He’s into this, and is starting to care a lot less about how weird it might be.

“So how’s this thing gonna work?” Luke wonders, speaking for the first time since they all assembled. Ashton looks at Luke, a comforting smile on his face.

“Anything you want in particular, Lukey?” And Luke never knew he’d be into pet-names during sex, or the lead-up to it. Maybe it’s just the way Ashton says it. Anyway, Luke’s fully hard now. 

“I thought- I mean I wouldn’t mind getting fucked. Maybe.” Luke doesn’t mention who, doesn’t want to be choosy on their first time, but Ashton’s eyes automatically land on Michael, who, when Luke glances over at him, has the most obvious smirk on his face. 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Michael assures him, the dark look in Luke’s eyes practically forcing his hand to the younger boy’s cock. Luke’s reaction is instantaneous and beautiful, his mouth falling open with a quiet gasp. Michael jerks him slowly at first, and Luke moans softly, leaning into Michael, lips against the scruff on his jaw. Michael puts a hand against the small of his back, holding his pliant body close, in love with how gone for it he is already, in love with _him_ , shit.

Michael twists his wrist, then focuses on thumbing at the top of Luke’s dick, and Luke groans against Michael’s neck, low and desperate. His lips suck at the older boy’s neck, and it makes Michael’s blood thrum in his veins with need.

Michael is about to ask if Ashton and Calum are just going to sit and watch when he glances up and notices that they’re otherwise occupied, Calum settled between Ashton’s thighs and licking at his cock. As Michael watches, Ashton wraps his hand around the shaft, jerking himself off while Calum sucks his balls into his mouth. Ashton’s biting his lip, and a hand settles in Calum’s hair, guiding him.

It’s fucking nice to watch. Calum licks his way to the head of Ashton’s cock then opens up, looks right at Ashton and, impressively, takes him down almost to the hilt. The resulting cry of Calum’s name alerts Luke, who is leaking all over Michael’s fist. Luke whimpers quietly as he takes in the other two, hips jerking against Michael. 

“Really want you to fuck me.” Luke slurs, breaths fast and laboured. 

Calum fully stops deep-throating Ashton’s cock to make fun of Luke. “Aw, he’s eager.” He cooes.

“I’m not the one who took a dick into my throat in the first 2 minutes.” Luke deadpans in the Luke-ish way that he does. Michael chuckles.

“Luke,” Ashton cautions, and raises his eyebrows. Luke looks at the oldest boy, shocked.

“He talked shit first. This is favouritism. Dick-sucking favouritism.” Luke complains. “I just wanna get fucked.”

Ashton rolls his eyes, but sits up. “Fine, okay.” He casts a glance in the brown boy’s direction. “What d’you want Cal?”

Calum doesn’t reply, just stretches himself out on the large, white bed on his hands and knees. His face rests against the sheets and Michael’s eyes trail over his body, taking in the way he’s arched his back for Ashton to go as deep as possible. 

“Okay then.” Michael says. Ashton just stares at Calum, which is very understandable. Michael pats Luke’s ass. “How do you feel about getting fucked doggy style?” 

Luke pretends to think for a second before shrugging. “I could get behind that.”

“I could get behind _you_.” Michael assures him. Luke rolls over off of the older boy, assuming the same position as the raven-haired boy, right next to him.

Michael honestly has to take a few breaths, because this is just- it’s really fucking hot. Incredibly so. It’s the kind of wet dream that you never ever tell anyone about because it’s 100% never going to happen and is also incredibly filthy. Luke sways his hips a little, looking back at Michael, who might be drooling. 

Ashton rummages in a drawer next to the bed, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Michael grabs it out of his hands, cracking it open.

“I was using that,” Ashton says, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry Ashton, have _you_ ever had your fingers in anyone’s ass before, your own included?” When Ashton just stares at Michael in exasperation, the younger boy smiles triumphantly. “That’s what I thought. This is my area. Watch and learn.”

“Maybe _you_ should be the one getting fucked.” Ashton rolls his eyes. “’Least you’d shut up for a while.”

“Actually,” Michael says, getting his fingers wet, “I happen to be very vocal during sex.”

“We’ll see.” Ashton smirks at Michael, which makes Michael wonder what plans Ashton has for him. Michael hopes, from what he seems to be implying, that they involve some gags, his mouth being covered to muffle his moans. That’d be hot. 

Michael opens Luke up slowly, carefully, and Luke takes it like a pro, only wincing at the initial finger and begging for more after that. Calum’s gone way faster, slumped against the sheets, moaning softly into a pillow as Ashton preps him for longer than it seems to be necessary, but Michael fucking gets it. Seeing Calum like this is a fucking religious experience. 

Michael slowly pulls his fingers out of the blond, thumb rubbing against his hole when he’s done. “You ready?” Michael wonders. Luke moans in reply. 

“Hurry,” He says, pushing back against Michael. Luke turns his head the the other side, cheek still smushed against the mattress, and locks eyes with Calum, who’s eyes are half-closed in pleasure. Luke smirks at him. “Who’s eager now?”

Calum gives Luke a look that he hopes conveys how tired he is of his shit before leaning in to kiss him, lazy and slow and kind of messy because of the angle. Luke feels Michael the hard, insistent press of Michael’s cock.

“Ohh…” Luke whines, moaning into Calum’s mouth, back muscles tensing as Michael fucks into him for the first time. Calum’s eyes stay on Luke’s face as they stop kissing, due to Luke’s incessant whimpering. Calum can’t find it in him to even tease him for it, just watches the blonde’s body move with each thrust, listens to Michael cursing quietly, little whispers of how fucking good Luke feels.

“Ash,” Calum groans, as the oldest boy gropes at his ass, strong fingers kneading the soft flesh. “Hurry.”

“What’s that?” Ashton says, his voice low. Calum groans, squirming a little as one of Ashton’s hands rubs down the length of his back, stopping at his neck and pushing his head against the sheets so his voice is muffled. He pushes back against Ashton, but the blonde's grip only tightens, the hand that remains on his ass squeezing tight. 

Calum moans, cock twitching at being handled like this. He feels Ashton’s lips beside his ear. “Tell me to hurry again.”

“Shit,” Michael mutters, watching them both and seeming to get how Ashton planned to handle his smart mouth in future. He honestly looks forward to it.

Calum keeps his mouth shut, panting softly until Ashton lets up, releasing him. Calum lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, gasping as Ashton doesn't give him a second to get himself together, and slowly slides into him. Luke pushes Calum’s hair out of his face with a shaky hand, an empathetic look in his eyes as Calum cries out once Ashton’s buried inside him. It's somewhat endearing.

“So fuckin’ big,” Calum groans, hips rolling against the older boy, who grabs them to keep him still. Ashton feels fucking _huge_ inside of him, pulsing and twitching, holding still for a few seconds before slowly starting to fuck the younger boy.

“God, Cal, you feel so good,” Ashton moans, a shiver running down his spine as Calum’s muscles flutter around him.

“Mikey,” Luke murmurs, pushing back against Michael. Ashton’s gaze flickers towards the pair as he finds an easy pace, fucking into Calum much more slowly than he knows the raven-haired boy would like. Calum doesn’t say a word, though, just groans into the sheets and takes what Ashton’s giving him. “Fuck, please, can you just- need you to hit it.” Luke tries.

It’s a sight to behold, the two younger members of the band braced against the bed, whimpering softly. Michael leans down, nosing along Luke’s neck.

“What, Lukey? What d’you need?” He asks, his voice taunting, lips against Luke’s ear. Luke groans loudly, because Michael obviously knows exactly what Luke needs. With each thrust his cock drags along the warm sheets of the bed and it’s so much, but Luke just needs that tiny bit more. 

“My spot, Mikey, shit,” Luke gasps out as Michael pounds into him harder, refusing to do as he asks. It’s just about then that Ashton leans back into a more upright position, away from Calum’s back, rotating his hips carefully, teeth digging into his lower lip at the friction. Calum cries out suddenly, shuddering, letting Ashton and everyone else know that Ashton’s found his prostate. Luke groans in frustration, eyes on Calum’s face as the raven-haired boy groans in pleasure.

The sound of the two younger boy’s whines and skin slapping against skin fill the room.

“Please, please, please,” Luke gasps, hips rocking desperately against Michael’s. The older boy smirks, and re-adjusts himself just a little, sending the tip of his cock into Luke’s spot. Luke goes lax and pliant against the bed, body open and easy for Michael, whimpering softly, mouth open.

“That’s it, baby,” Michael mutters, eyes flicking between Calum and Luke, heat flooding his stomach at the sight before him, at how fucking wrecked they both look.

“Thought this was ‘your area’,” Ashton says, and when Michael looks at him, he looks smug.

“What are you talking about?” Michael asks, voice breathless as he rolls his hips into Luke.

“’S what you said,” he murmurs, “but it looks like Cal’s gonna get off way before Luke is.”

Michael’s mouth falls open in shock that his skill is being questioned, at a time like this, when he’s many inches deep in a fellow bandmate. Disrespectful, is what Ashton is.

“Hear that, Luke?” Michael says, pounding into the blonde harder than before. Having heard their conversation, he moans in anticipation, not having expected Michael to let it slide in the slightest. “Ash thinks he could fuck you better than I can.”

Luke writhes on the bed, panting softly as Michael takes him, cock pressing into his spot and making him tremble. Luke’s sweaty hands dig into the bed, trying to find something to hold onto, trying to brace himself for the fall. “He couldn’t,” Luke groans, and can nearly feel Ashton rolling his eyes at him. Shit, Luke doesn’t know, maybe Ashton could. Either way he’d be completely into finding out, when he recovers.

Michael sounds proud when he bends over Luke, caging him and pressing him against the bed. “Good boy.” He says, although the fact that he managed to get any words out at all is beyond him. Calum hasn’t spoken in what feels like hours, biting into his fist and mewling softly with each snap of Ashton’s hips.

Calum gasps softly as Ashton changes his technique yet again, knocking the breath out of the younger boy. “ _Ah_ ,” he groans unintelligibly, getting to the point where he couldn’t say anything, couldn’t speak even if he wanted to, as Ashton fucks him senseless. He feels Ashton’s fingers in his hair, taking a handful and pulling it so Calum has no choice but to tip his head back.

“Feel so fucking good around me, babe, shit,” He groans. He presses his lips against Calum’s ear, voice low and sinful. “You know what I want you to do for me, princess?” He murmurs, 100% playing on Calum’s love for being told what to do. Calum’s head bobs weakly, waiting for Ashton’s request. “I want you to come for me, baby boy. Make a mess.”

Calum’s breaths stutter, and his heart seems to as well, moaning loudly and shamelessly and shaking like a leaf as he comes, rutting against the sheets as he comes. Ashton’s words are enough to finish Luke off as well, coming against his tummy and the sheets as Michael lets go inside of him with a groan. Calum coming on command seems to have done something for all of them. Ashton fucks into Calum faster, shuddering through his own orgasm. Calum himself is quiet, eyes hooded, and panting with exertion.

There’s a short silence, save for Calum’s quiet whine when Ashton slowly pulls out of him. Michael, on the other hand, lays right on top of Luke, who’s eyes slide closed, exhausted. Ashton notices for the first time that Calum and Luke’s hands are joined and of course they’re going to fucking hold hands while getting fucked. Of course. Ashton chuckles quietly, and Michael glances at him curiously. Ashton shakes his head

It hits him more like a feather than a freight train, his love for these boys. Because it’s always been there, and he’s always known, at least a little. He was far from the type of guy to have meaningless one-night stands, especially with people he actually knows and cares about. It’s been leading up to this, in hindsight. He can’t see a path they could’ve gone down without _somebody_ eventually fucking _somebody_ , which would lead to a lot of jealousy and resentment because it fucking had to be all of them, either that, or nothing at all. Either that or they’d spend their whole lives searching for each-other in other people because they all knew deep down that each-other is all they wanted.

“I think I’m in love with you guys.” Ashton says, loud and proud, because there’s no doubt in his mind that he’s not the only one, and that only affirms his decision.

“I would fucking hope so.” Luke mumbles, but Ashton catches the small smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Calum says, sounding tired, “I don’t let just anyone take away my ability to sit down comfortably for the next 3-5 days.”

Michael laughs quietly, before turning to look at Ashton. “Love you too Ash.”

Calum and Luke mumble the same thing and it’s not a grand, massive display and there are no fireworks but it’s all Ashton could hope for, really. 

“Okay, get up. Time to shower away the come.” Ashton declares

“I literally just showered.” Luke groans, elbowing Michael in the ribs. Michael yelps and rolls off of him, onto Calum who struggles until Michael’s on the floor.

“And what way is this, to treat a boyfriend.” Michael says, cheek smushed against the carpet. Ashton pulls him up, a fond smile on his face and leans into him, kissing him gently, until Luke and Calum whine about favouritism and “ _why didn’t we get any post-sex kisses, this is corruption_ ” until Ashton promises to kiss all of them every day for the rest of their lives.

“Dude, that’s so cute.” Luke gushes. “It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> yooo feedback is rad even if it's just u copying and pasting a line you liked or s/t, i'd be hella into that. my tumble remains gonnamuke, feel free to come and chat/yell


End file.
